


For Luck

by robertsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, idek what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsugden/pseuds/robertsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing that Aaron was wearing a tie that matched Robert's jumper on the verdict day, I had a headcanon that Robert gave it to Aaron "for luck". I then ended up writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck

"You wearing that suit again?"

Aaron looked up from tying his navy blue tie to see Robert standing in the doorway. He wasn't even wearing a suit so he couldn't really say anything.

"Well, not all of us can afford a different tailored suit for each day of the week." He shot back venomously, and went back to doing up his tie.

Robert sighed, knowing that it wasn't personal; that Aaron was just tense because they would soon be on their way to get the verdict. If anything, he'd be worried if Aaron wasn't acting like that.

"Anyway," The younger man continued. "I'm wearing a different shirt, aren't I?"

Smiling fondly, Robert walked further into the pub's back room. He stopped in front of Aaron and placed a hand atop of his fumbling ones. When Aaron met his eyes after a long moment, Robert pulled his other hand out of his pocket and presented him with what he'd been hiding.

"Really?" He said, looking incredulously between Robert, his deep red jumper and the matching tie he was holding out. "We're going to court, not prom, Robert."

"I know that." He sighed. Though it was clear from the joke that Aaron had wound down slightly. "Thought it'd be nice. For luck."

Aaron raised an eyebrow seemingly unimpressed but Robert could see the slight amusement on his face. "For luck." The amusement didn't last long, however, his expression souring again. "I don't think luck can do much now."

Shrugging, Robert replied, "If that's the case then it can't hurt to put it on, can it?"

Aaron huffed, like the whole situation was exhausting, but gave in anyway. "S'pose not." He pulled off the tie that was around his neck and turned to throw it on the sofa. When he turned back around and put his hand out for Robert's tie, the other man ignored his outstretched hand.

"Come here." Robert said, waiting until Aaron got close enough before he threw the tie around his neck and began knotting it with efficient, practised fingers.

Smoothing it down only seconds later, Robert let out a subtle sigh. "No matter what happens-"

"I know." He replied, smiling weakly. After hesitating for a second, he reached up to give Robert a chaste kiss. "Thanks."

The blonde's hands clenched in Aaron's suit lapels as he brushed their noses together. "Any time. I'm here."

"I know." He repeated. He closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks redden. "It-"

"Aaron- Oh."

Aaron quickly backed away from his... boyfriend, or at least he would've done if Robert didn't have his hands still wrapped around the front of his blazer.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chas asked, hip cocked and arms crossed.

"Kind of." Robert muttered before letting go of Aaron and getting a sharp glare from the man for his comment.

"No, mum. We were just getting ready to go." Aaron added. He didn't miss her eyes flickering down to the tie _that she knew didn't belong to him_. Damn it.

"Are you sure?" His mum asked.

He sighed, painfully aware that she was referring to his relationship with Robert. "I'm sure. Come on," He looked from Chas, to Robert, then back to Chas again. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get the verdict."

Just as he passed her, she murmured a quick 'We'll talk about this later' and then they were off to court.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish this was longer but i didnt want it to be ott lol
> 
> sorry if its bad im a bit out of practise


End file.
